leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aron (Pokémon)
|} Aron (Japanese: ココドラ Cokodora) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 32, which evolves into starting at level 42. Biology Aron is a quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body is black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body are small openings in the armor. There are six openings on its head, with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on its back. A single, blunt spike protrudes from its back. Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. It uses this ore to make its body. Sometimes hunger will drive it to descend from the mountains to eat bridges and rails, which makes it a pest. It makes a new suit of armor after evolving, while its old discarded armor is salvaged for making iron products. With one all-out charge, it can demolish even a heavy dump truck. It lives on In the anime Major appearances Multiple Aron debuted in A Hole Lotta Trouble. , , Max, , and got themselves lost in a cave full of the Iron Armor Pokémon. , who also owned one, helped them pass through the cave. Minor appearances An Aron appeared in Gone Corphishin' in a fantasy. A 's Aron appeared in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. An Aron appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. An Aron appeared in A Fan with a Plan. An Aron appeared in PK13. An Aron appeared in Off The Unbeaten Path!, where it was seen in a field with an , , , and . An Aron, together with its evolutionary family and , appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where they helped Ash's friends stop a moving glacier. The group appeared again during the ending credits, where they were seen eating the ruins of the Megarig. Multiple Aron appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World from Ruins!, where they were some of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic's actions. A group of Aron appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. An Aron appeared in SS027. An Aron briefly appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A wild Aron appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where it was one of the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns an Aron nicknamed Rono who first appeared in Distracting Dustox. He evolved before facing Brawly at the Dewford Gym, and after a long stay in her team during which he fought Team Aqua a few times, evolved on as she trained with there. He was her first Pokémon. An Aron appeared in a fantasy in the . Pokédex entries }} . To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it s from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails. }} In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : The EVO Mode banner features an Aron. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 5, Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 18, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Peril Cliffs}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Cavern Zone, Lava Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cragspur, Valora}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 261}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5||'}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- to attack. }} |- |- |- |- when its Defense is 83 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=305 |name2=Lairon |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=306 |name3=Aggron |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Rock}} Sprites Trivia Origin Aron may be based on the , a monster that eats iron in Korean legend. As its Pokémon category suggests, its appearance may be inspired by s. Name origin Aron may be a combination of armor and . Cokodora is a combination of 子 ko (child) and Kodora ( 's Japanese name). In other languages , dragon. Can also be taken as "Little " |fr=Galekid|frmeaning=From and kid |es=Aron|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Stollunior|demeaning=From , , and Junior |it=Aron|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=가보리 Gabori|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=可可多拉 Kěkěduōlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=可可多拉 Hóhódōlāai|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of its Japanese name |ru=Арон Aron|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Rono External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Stollunior es:Aron fr:Galekid it:Aron ja:ココドラ zh:可可多拉